You
by Last-angel22
Summary: Clark is in the loft thinking about the last 3 months and about a certin someone....this is my very first fic ever so if there is any spelling mistakes im sorry...R&R please


Disclaimer: I dont own anything

_**You**_

Clark was in the loft thinking about everything that had happened in the last three months. His relationship with Lana... lets just say it didn't go to well and now she won't talk to him. She had every reason to be mad at him he had told her that he loved someone eles but it wasn't like they were head over heels in love anymore.

They had started to fight...alot two monthes before they broke up, it had started with a little fight here an argument there but that led to full blown fights. At first it was just Lana yelling but then toword the end she started throwing things but before that she tried to hit him but she only hurt herself so thats when she desided throwing stuff would be easier on her. She would throw cups, plates, vases, anything she could get her hands on. The fights would start over little things but then she would start ranting about him keeping secrets he was just tired of it all.

During this time frame he had started hanging out with Lois more. He and Lois would studie together sence they were taking alot of the same courses and were going for the same major witch was jormelisum. He started to notic the little thing about her like her smile, her eyes and her laugh but then he started noticing what kind of movies she liked, what made her smile stuff like that. Before he new it he would catch himself doing thing to make her smile or laugh, he new he had fallen in love with her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he herd someone say " knock knock " he knew it was Lois but kept his back to her " Hows there? " he asked with a chuckle then turn around to she Lois smileing. " I bet you thought that was clever?" Lois said with a roll of her eyes " Maybe " he teased. " You know smallville I don't think it heathy to brood as much as you do " " I'm not booding, I'm thinking about the last three monthes thats all " " I know you love Lana but Clark she started throwing things at you. I would have left to ".

Lois had knew that Clark would always love Lana and no one eles but she had fallen in love with him. She had always thought he was good looking but then they started hanging out and studying together and she got to know him alot better. She knew he had lots of secrets but that didn't bother he because she knew when he was ready he would tell her, it would be on his time not hers. When Lana started being abusive toword him he went to her to talk about it so she knew he trusted her and she loved it. She had slowly let him into her heart and now she trusted him with her life.

" Thats not reason I left " Clark said still looking at the ground. Lois was caught off gaurd with thaty statment. " Well I should say It wasn't the only reason I left " Clark said " Oh really, what was the other reason Clark? " Lois said wondering about what the other reason could be. Clar smiled when he herd her call him bye his name and said" I fell for someone eles " Lois' heart skipped a beat " Oh, do I know her? " " Yes, yes you do very well might I add " Clark said hopeing she would pick up on the over used saying. " Its Chloe isn't it. I always thought you guys would end up together " Lois said hopeing she didn't sound disappointed " No, its not Chloe " Clark said exasperated. " Then who is it Smallville I'm geting tired of this guess who game " Lois said getting verry annoied.

Clark started to walk towords her, looked her in the eyes and smiled. Lois was starting to get nevous and was ready to back up when she started to fall backword. She had fogoten that she was by the steps and had back up and almost fell down them but she didn't because she had landed in strong but gentle arms. She look up at Clark and saw that he wasn't smailing any more but he had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Before she could say anything Clark moved his lips to hers. The kiss was short but filled with emotion, Lois slowly opened her eye after the kiss was over and was met with the well known kent smile " You know, you never answered me. Who is this 'someone eles' you were talking about is " she said with a smile of her own. Clark chuckled and said " You ".


End file.
